Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a display control apparatus and a control method therefor and an imaging apparatus and a control method therefor. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a technique related to control performed based on the orientation of an apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There are known conventional imaging apparatuses or display apparatuses that perform control based on orientation information detected via an orientation detection unit. Such an imaging apparatus can diversify weighting of light metering evaluation or subject detection or can record a shooting orientation in association with a captured image and use the shooting orientation as an aid in rotational display at the time of playback. Moreover, such a display apparatus can detect an orientation displayed at the time of playback and change the displaying orientation of an image to be displayed on a display unit.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-312329 discusses an image processing apparatus that performs image rotation processing on captured image data based on a result of whether a state of orientation of the apparatus taken at the time of playback and a state of shooting orientation recorded along with the captured image data coincide with each other, and displays the captured image data in a correct orientation.
On the other hand, some users may desire to view an image in an intended displaying orientation irrespective of a state of orientation of an apparatus used for displaying.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-177819 discusses a mobile terminal apparatus that captures the face image of a user with a camera mounted on the same side as a display unit and rotates the orientation of an image in agreement with the orientation of the face of the user to display the image on the display unit.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-150129 discusses a mobile terminal that rotates the orientation of an image to be displayed on a display unit, based on the position touched by a hand holding a casing, which is detected by a contact sensor mounted on the back side of the casing, and the orientation of the casing.
However, the mobile terminal apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-177819 requires a camera used to capture an image of the user and also needs to activate the camera for the purpose of dealing with the displaying orientation even when displaying an image.
Furthermore, the mobile terminal discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-150129 acts only in the case of holding the casing in a specified pattern, and cannot deal with various holding patterns for the casing.
As mentioned above, conventional techniques may involve an issue in which it is not easy to display an image in a displaying orientation intended by the user.